1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a Doppler radar module using micro-stripline technology enclosed within a housing of electrically conductive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stripline Doppler radar is disclosed in European published application 0 129 251, which includes a high-frequency oscillator coupled by a high-frequency connection to a second stripline via a first stripline and a dielectric resonator. The second stripline is connected to an antenna. The resonator is arranged between the two stripline conductors so that the antenna and a reception diode have a prescribed power supplied to them. The Doppler radar apparatus operates at frequencies of approximately 10 GHz and is equipped with a Gunn element, a Schottky-beam lead-diode and with a ceramic microwave motherboard. The known device is disadvantageous in that it is complicated to assemble, has a high DC power consumption, has high local oscillator noise emissions, emits harmonics, and has a packing density that is too low for mass production. Furthermore, special precautions must be taken has protective measures against electrostatic discharge (ESD).